Why did I do this!
by SeverusMarshBaggins
Summary: When Hermione can not attend Hogwarts due to her mothers dream, she decides to take advantage when her twin brother ditches Hogwarts for his dream of being a musician. But when Hermione joins Hogwarts can she keep her interest on magic, or will someone catch her eye?. Rated T for language.


"I have such a crap life. I'm a witch! I should be able to attend Hogwarts! But no, mum wants me to have a normal life and become a dentist like her and dad." Hermione said angrily, but taking her time applying her mascara elegantly.

"Hermione! Were leaving to drop Henry off at Kings Cross Station are you coming with us?" Shouted Mrs. Granger from downstairs.

"... Fine!" she yelled, putting her mascara brush down with force.

Henry was Hermione's twin brother he attended Hogwarts and was in sixth year. Henry was allowed to join Hogwarts because Mr and Mrs. Granger thought he would amount to glorious things, and be successful even though they only knew a little about the wizarding world. Little did they know their son had very little interest in the magic arts, he spent all day playing his guitar and jaming with his band Bee Cake.

Hermione was just about to walk out her bedroom door when Henry appeared.

"Hermione! Help me pack the last of these things quick!" Henry then ran back to his room huffing and puffing. Hermione quickly followed and entered a cluttered room. She looked about the place.

"How did you manage to get a sock on the ceiling? How is it staying up?" She appaled.

" Nevermind about that get all my CD's and put them in my suitcase!" Henry stressed.

Hermione grabbed all the CD's on the shelf and placed them in Henry's suitcase.

"Where's your wand?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? I don't need my wand, i'm not going Hogwarts" Henry said casually.

Hermione suddenly stopped.

"What?"

"I'm not going to Hogwarts... It's not that hard to understand" Henry was now getting aggrevated.

"What?! Why aren't you going?!"

" My band got a gig in London, when mum drops me off at Kings Cross Station, I go to another platform instead of nine and three-quarters" Henry sat on his suitcase while he attempted to finally close the full to bursting suitcase.

"What the fuck?! You actually get to go and I don't so make the most of it! You're going to Hogwarts, even if I have to drag you!" Hermione fumed.

"Don't even try" Henry said chuckling.

"What are you going to do about mum? She'll eventually find out your not attending Hogwarts!" Hermione said pleased.

"Yeah about that... I was kind of hoping you could send Hogwarts an owl and pretend to be mum make up something like... i'm now home schooled?"

"Sure okay!" Hermione beamed.

"Really? Thanks Hermione you're the bestest sister ever!" Henry gave Hermione an immense hug.

"Henry, Hermione lets go!"

Henry responded to Mrs. Grangers call and ran down the stairs trying to handle his suitcase.

Hermione remained in Henry's room and looked around.

"What an idiot! Why would I send an owl to say he's home schooled he is so stupid actually thinking the Ministry Of Magic would believe that!"

She stopped wandering when she looked in the mirror.

"Wait a minute... I look exactly like Henry maybe I can sneak in to Hogwarts in disguise" She started laughing.

She then ran to her room and got her suitcase out and packed everything she needed.

"Fuck this i'm attending Hogwarts as Henry!" she cheered.

"...No I would get caught straight away, I don't sound like him, I haven't got his build obviously" She mumbled miserably.

She turned around to walk out the door when her belt caught something on the table, a small bottle then fell to the floor.

"What's this? Polyjuice potion?" Hermione sniggered.

"HERMIONE HURRY UP!"

"Sorry mum!"

Hermione swiftly moved down the stairs trying to hide her suitcase, and out the front door.

Mrs. Granger and Henry were already in the car listening to Henry's favourite band Smashing Pumpkins. Hermione jumped in the car. 30 minutes of listening to booming rock music and Henry drumming his fingers on the dashboard, Hermione had a migraine.

Henry, Mrs. Granger and Hermione got out of the car after 10 minutes trying to find a parking space, it was now 10:50.

"Crap the Hogwarts Express leaves in 10 minutes, I have to get rid of mum and drink that potion before it's too late!" Hermione whispered to herself.

"Hermione dear, I was thinking when we get back home we cou-"

" Actually mum, i'm staying with Jenny till christmas..." Hermione interrupted.

"Oh, why didn't you say so? Wait where's your suitcase?" Mrs. Granger questioned.

"Damn it! In the boot..." Hermione hesistated.

"Wait Hermione before I go could I have a hug" Henry wondered.

"Erughh fine."

As Henry hugged Hermione, she tugged on a strand of his hair and quickly put it in her pocket.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?!" Henry moaned.

"Shut up" Hermione then left to get her suitcase from the boot of the car. Mrs. Granger followed.

"Well I guess I'll see you nearer christmas..." Mrs. Granger broke out in tears and hugged Hermione.

"Yeah that's great mum, I got to go, love you!"

Hermione ran into the station once again.

"Where's the toilets... Ahh there!"

She sprinted into the girls toilets and quickly drank the polyjuice potion adding henry's strand of hair.

"What's the time?" Hermione checked her watch it was 10:57.

She felt her body change, bumps were appearing on her skin and her face.

She looked in the mirror

"Oh my god! It worked!"

She ran out of the toilets, women about to enter the toilets were staring at Hermione, who now took the form of Henry.

"Pervert!" Some middle-aged woman called out.

She quickly ran through the barrier and made it to platform nine and three-quaters. She boarded the train as fast as she could, people were calling to her.

"Alright Henry! Did you get Jessica in bed ahaha!"

Who's Jessica, Hermione thought. Though she had to pretend she was Henry.

"Hey amigos! Oh god, did I just say that?" Shouting then ending with a mumble.

The boys kind of looked at her weirdly, but then carried on messing around.

Hermione leant her head against the window.

"So like this until christmas...great."

**Reviews will be appriciated thankyou for reading!**


End file.
